Back To The Falls
by CreeperBozz123
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity falls after one year ago of the events of Weirdmageddon. Things have CHANGED ever since last year.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO** **NOT** **OWN GRAVITY FALLS. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1 - Back To The Falls

Dipper and Mabel Pines are waiting for the bus to go back to Gravity Falls Oregon. Mabel is anxiously waiting for the bus but can't stand that it's taking so long.

"Ugh why is the bus taking so long I wanna see everyone again!" Mabel said annoyed

"Mabel the bus will get here when it gets here, calm down!" Dipper said

Dipper started to write in his journal and was trying to ignore Mabel. He started to write about how great it will be to return to Gravity Falls. Mabel started to tease Dipper about his journal, she believed it was a diary.

"What you writing in your "Diary" Dipper?" Mabel said.

"It's not a diary Mabel, it's a journal!" Dipper said.

"haha you think that bro-bro" Mabel said.

"Mabel what's that?" Dipper said, Dipper pointing to the other side of the street making mabel turn her head and making Dipper toss her hair over her face.

"Hair in my mouth, hair in my mouth!" Mabel said choking

"Haha that's what you get Mabel" Dipper said.

Mabel started to get bored and started to play with Waddle's

Dipper notice her playing with Waddles and he just smiled.

Dipper started to think about everyone he would see again. Grunkel Stan, Great uncle Ford, soos, Wendy, and Pacifica. He started to wonder how Pacifica is doing. Since the last time they actually had fun and spent time together was at the northwest party. He felt very different about her after that, and he really really have a great time with her. He just couldn't wait he wanted to see everyone but mostly Pacifica, he wishes to get to know her better.

Mabel snapped Dipper out of his day dream or what ever he was in.

"Dipper can I have a few cents to use the payphone I wanna call my friends" Mabel said happily.

"Alright" Dipper said while giving her a few cents.

Mabel goes to the nearest payphone and calls Candy and Grenda, and also Pacifica.

"Candy, Grenda guess what, I'm going to back to Gravity Falls!, let's have a sleepover at the shack at 5pm, I'm also inviting Pacifica, she's changed you guys shes not how she was when I first meet her, I'll see you guys soon" Mabel said excited.

Dipper heard all the excitement and was a little confused what was happening but he remembered that Mabel was on the phone, so he goes back to his own business.

"Pacifica! I'm going back to Gravity Falls! I'm having a sleepover at the shack at 5pm and you're invited, I'll see you soon" Mabel said excited. Mabel returned back to where Dipper was and she was all giggled up.

Dipper looked confused at her and asked her,

"Mabel is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is cool, by the way I'm having a sleepover tonight" Mabel said over excited.

"Already Mabel we haven't even go to Gravity Falls and already planned a sleepover over on the first day of summer vacation?" Dipper said.

"You want to join us in the sleepover?" Mabel asked.

"Oh boy, i think I'll pass Mabel" Dipper said in a calm voice not trying to make her feel different or whatever.

Dipper wondered what time it was, he saw a clock at the bus station and it was 9:55am

"Jeez when's the bus coming?" Dipper said annoyed.

"Now who wants the bus to get here faster than i do" Mabel said teasing.

"Haha shut up Mabel" Dipper said laughing.

Dipper got up where he was sitting and checked if the bus was coming. "Mmmm" Dipper said while squinting his eyes.

"See anything Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"I think i see something, i'm not sure if it's the bus though" Dipper said.

"Awww…" Mabel said getting cut off by Dipper. "Wait it's the bus! It's here!" Dipper said excitedly.

The bus arrived at 10am

"Yes Gravity Falls here we come" Mabel said out loud while holding waddles.

"See you soon Pacifica" Muttering so Mabel wouldn't hear him.

They both got on the bus with a smile.

Dipper and Mabel went to find a seat, and they found a seat.

Dipper called out "call window seat"

Mabel in disappointment forgot to call it out.

"Come on Dipper why do you always get the window seat".

"You're too slow, haha" Dipper said laughing.

Mabel punches Dipper on his arm. "oww, Mabel!" Dipper said.

"Haha" Mabel said teasing.

The bus left the station when everyone got seated. Dipper and Mabel were seated in the back of the bus looking out the window seeing people walking, cars going places, and people coming in and out of stores. They saw a sign that said "Now leaving Piedmont California". Dipper and Mabel soon fell asleep in the bus Mabel was holding on to Waddles and Dipper had his arm around Mabel.

6 hours past

Dipper and Mabel awoke to the bus driving telling them it's the last stop, Gravity Falls Oregon. Dipper and Mabel felt very happy that they finally got to Gravity Falls. They got off the bus with all their things. They looked around and smelled the air, remembering last time they were here.

Grunkle Stan was looking around and said "Damn kids, where are they?"

Dipper and Mabel saw Grunkle Stan and ran towards him.

"Grunkle Stan!" they both said Happily. They threw themselves to Grunkle Stan and gave him a big hug.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"I'm so happy to see you" Mabel said.

"Where's everyone else?" Dipper asked

"Oh, Soos, Wendy and Ford are back in the shack, come on get in the car and I'll take you guys there" Stan said.

Dipper, Mabel and Stan get in the car and drive to the Mystery Shack. After a short drive they arrive at the shack. Outside of the shack they see Wendy, Soos and Ford.

"Hey Guys!" Wendy said.

"Hey dudes!" Soos said.

"Greetings" Ford said.

Dipper and Mabel join in a group hug with Wendy, Soos and Ford.

"How was your guy's trip?" Wendy asked.

"Long but we both manage to fall asleep on the way here" Dipper said.

"I see, haha" Wendy laughed.

"We're going to settle in, Mabel has a sleepover already" Dipper said.

"Damn already, well alright then I got to go finish my shift then i'm heading home see yea Dipper" Wendy said.

"Bye Wendy" Dipper said.

"Come on Mabel let's go settle in" Dipper said to Mabel.

They both went upstairs to their room and started settling in. Dipper was unpacking his Clothes and started to put them away. Mabel was doing the same. Soon Waddles came into the room and jumped up on to Mabel's bed.

They both finished unpacking and Dipper finally relaxing on his bed when he heard Grunkle Stan say "Mabel your friends are here".

"Yay! Sleepover!" Mabel said.

"Oh no" Dipper said.

 **The first chapter is finished. I hope you guys liked it, I feel like this story is moving along well. Dont worry i am bringing in Dipcifica in the next chapter. This first chapter was more like bringing in the characters and stuff like that. But overall I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more will come, I'm just not sure when, I know soon though trust me.**

 **Any suggestions can help me make the story better. Please leave a suggestion down below or (PM) me. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO** **NOT** **OWN GRAVITY FALLS. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 2 - Sleepover

"Why!, why does there have to be a sleepover" Dipper said annoyed.

"Dipper I haven't seen my friends in over a whole summer don't you think it would be nice to see them again" Mabel responded.

"Yea you have a point….but…" Dipper said getting cut off by Grunkel Stan.

"Mabel! Your friends are waiting" Stan yelled.

"Coming!" Mabel said leaving the room.

Dipper went down stairs to watch TV and try to ignore Mabel's sleepover.

Dipper heard the girls laughing while watching TV. He wondered why they were laughing so much. Dipper went up stairs and saw that the door was closed. He slowly opened it, trying to peak in. Dipper started to see who was in the room. He saw Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. Pacifica!

Dipper wondered why was she here.

"Maybe Pacifica really did change after the northwest party" Dipper said to himself.

Dipper over heard mabel showing her friends photos of Dipper when he was little.

"And this is Dipper wearing a lamb costume" Mabel said.

Pacifica laughed and asked mabel "Why is he in a lamb costume?"

"My mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and do the lamy lamy dance" Mabel responded.

"Haha thats funny" Pacifica said. "Do you think I can have a copy of that photo?".

"Sure" Mabel said "I'll go get a copy".

Dipper noticed that Mabel was going to go get another copy for Pacifica. Dipper went running back down stairs and turned on the TV before Mabel noticed him. Dipper was all tired taking in deep breaths.

Mabel came down and saw Dipper

"Hey bro-bro have you seen my other scrapbook?"

"I think it's on the table" Dipper said. Damn why didn't I say it was in your room or something.

"Cool thanks bro" Mabel said " Wait Mabel!" Dipper stopped her.

"Why do you need your scrapbook?" Dipper asked.

"Oh no reason" Mabel said giggling.

Great now Pacifica knows about the lamy lamy dance.

A few hours later Dipper started to get bored of watching TV, there weren't many good shows going on. Dipper turned off the TV and checked what time it was.

The clock showed 7 o clock.

Dipper started to write in his journal or "Diary" about how his first day at Gravity Falls was.

Dipper then hears footsteps coming down. The staircase. He thought it was just Mabel getting things for her sleepover, so Dipper just ignored it and went back to writing in his journal.

Dipper felt like someone was watching him so he slowly put his journal down and Pacifica was right in front of him.

"Ahh" Dipper screamed.

"Haha don't worry dummy it's only me" Pacifica said was a smile.

"Oh h-hey Pacifica" Dipper said being a bit shy. "What you up too Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Nothing just writing but I'm getting kinda bored. What you up too? Dipper asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom" Pacifica said. "You look like you could use some company".

"I guess" Dipper said.

"It's been awhile since we last talked to each other Dipper" Pacifica said.

"Yea last time we spoke was when weirdmageddon ended before I left back home" Dipper said.

"Ya. Uh Dipper?" Pacifica said.

"Ya Pacifica?" Dipper said.

"I'm getting a bit tired of standing. Do you mind if I sit next to you? That chair is big enough for the both of us" Pacifica Asked.

"Sure, why not" Dipper said with a smile on his face.

"I just want to say that, I know we never really hanged out, except for that party. For everything I have done to you in the past, that I'm deeply sorry Dipper" Pacifica said with a small smile.

"Apology accepted" Dipper said.

"Hey follow me" Dipper said in excitement.

"Where are we going?" Pacifica asked.

Dipper lead her to Wendy's break area on the roof of the shack. It started to get dark so it was perfect to look up at the stars.

"Wow I never noticed this place" Pacifica said surprised.

"Here, this lawn chair is probably big for the both of us" Dipper said.

Dipper and Pacifica both laid down on the lawn chair looking up into the night sky of Gravity Falls.

Pacifica had a small smile on her face when she was looking up at the stars next to Dipper.

"Dipper do you know anything about like space stuff?" Pacifica asked.

"Ya I do I think it's fascinating that there are a lot of things we don't know about space, it'll be cool to learn more. I never really had the chance to learn about space though, so I'm asking you" Pacifica said.

"Alright. You see that constellation it looks like a dog" Dipper said.

"That doesn't look like a dog dummy" Pacifica said.

"It is, look there's the head, there's the body, there's the legs and feet and that's his tail" Dipper said.

"Ohh I kinda see it" Pacifica replied.

"Ya that constellation is called Canis Major" Dipper said.

"Wow thats cool. Do you have a favorite star?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah" Dipper said "It's in the same constellation I showed you. I bet you can't find it".

"I bet I can dummy" Pacifica said.

"Is it….that one?" Pacifica said pointing at the star that is the brightest in the Canis Major constellation.

"Yes it is, how'd you know?" Dipper asked.

"I saw each star in that constellation, and it was the brightest one and it made me think of you of how bright and amazing you are" Pacifica said.

Dipper started to blush a little. "Thanks Pacifica".

Dipper started to feel something he never felt before in his chest and how this warm feeling started taking over his body.

Dipper slowly moved his hand next to Pacifica's hand and held on to it.

Pacifica started to blush and she started to feel that same happy warm feeling that Dipper had a few seconds ago.

There was a silence between them for a while. But Pacifica decided to break that silence.

"Di-Dipper, Do you know any other constellations? " Pacifica asked.

"Ye-yeah, I do" Dipper stuttered. "You see that one right there that looks like a hat upside down?"

"Yeah it kinda does look like a hat upside down… wait a minute is that the Big Dipper?!" Pacifica said surprised. "Is that how you got your name by the Big Dipper Constellation?".

"No, no it's by….." Dipper said stuttering and thinking if he should tell Pacifica about his birthmark.

"By what?!" Pacifica said.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Dipper asked.

"I promise Dipper Pines" Pacifica said with a small smile.

"Alright" Dipper said.

Dipper took off his hat and lifted his hair away from his forehead and Pacifica saw his birthmark that looked exactly like the Big Dipper constellation.

Pacifica was shocked what she just saw.

"That's how you got your name!" Pacifica said

"Yeah, yeah make all the joke's you want about my birthmark" Dipper said.

"No, no I'm not going to make jokes about it, I...I think its cute" Pacifica said with a small smile.

"Really?!" Dipper seemed confused.

"Yes really I think its cute and awesome, I'll never forget it" Pacifica said.

Pacifica moved closer into Dipper and kissed him on the cheek. Dipper blushed and Pacifica felt very happy. They both started to snuggle up into each other and stay the rest of the night looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"PACIFICA!" Mabel yelled. We are about to listen to One Direction!

"Oh no I totally forgot about the sleepover" Pacifica said.

"I forgot about that" Dipper said.

"But I want to stay with you Dipper" Pacifica said sadly.

"I want to stay with you too i feel so comfortable around you" Dipper said.

"Me too, but I have to go" Pacifica said.

"Let me walk you down any ways I'll be on the couch if you need me" Dipper said with a smile and hugged Pacifica.

They both walked back down into the shack and Dipper quickly ran back to the couch before Mabel could notice him. Pacifica saw Mabel and walked towards her.

"Pacifica where have you been?!" Mabel said.

"Oh..I got lost in your house, It's actually pretty big from the inside" Pacifica laughed sarcastically.

Dipper just looked at them pretending to be confused.

"Well come on we have to listen to One Direction's new album!" Mabel said.

Dipper looked at Pacifica and their eyes meet for a little. Dipper could tell that she didn't want to go with Mabel….but she had no choice.

When Mabel walked back to the attic and Dipper whispered to Pacifica saying

"Don't worry I'll be here".

Pacifica walked towards Dipper and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. Dipper hugged back and smiled.

Pacifica then left back to the attic and Dipper was all alone again.

Dipper check the clock and it said 9 o clock.

Dipper started to write in his journal what just happened between him and Pacifica. He felt like he connected with her when they were on the roof.

When Dipper was writing he heard music coming from upstairs.

"I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason"- Music.

Dipper was so confused. He ran upstairs and saw all the girls singing and dancing.

"Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down" All the girls sang.

Dipper's eyes widened and slowly closed the door and walked back down to the couch.

He grabbed a book and started to read.

Dipper was reading the book and he forgot about the music.

10 minutes later the music stopped.

Dipper stopped reading and notice the music stopped.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Mabel came out of nowhere and attacked Dipper.

"Ahh Mabel what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"The girls and i are going to watch a movie" Mabel said.

Dipper knew what movie they were going to watch so he didn't bother to stay and watch with them. Dipper see's Pacifica sitting on the couch he was sitting on and she just smiles at him. He smiles back at her and walks into his room.

When he got to his room he started to think what Pacifica told him about star sirius. That Dipper was the brightest (In the constellation) and most amazing person she has ever meet.

Dipper slowly went to sleep.

Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were watching a movie and everyone fell asleep but Pacifica.

"I can't believe we saw all 3 movie's" Pacifica said quietly.

Pacifica felt very tired for everything they did. They ate pizza had candy and popcorn and so much more.

It was a crazy sleepover and Pacifica actually liked this, her parents would never allow something like this to happen. The girls just went crazy.

She decided to go to bed. So Pacifica went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she finished went to her bed Mabel made for her in another room.

But Pacifica didn't know if she should sleep here. She felt alone. Pacifica went into Dipper's room and whispered to Dipper.

"Dipper….Dipper...Dip.." She said whispering.

"Ughhh" Dipper said drowsy. "Wha-what? Pacifica?".

"Yeah it's me I just wanted to know if I Could sleep here I don't want to be alone" Pacifica said.

"That'll be nice" Dipper said with a smile.

Pacifica then got into bed with Dipper. Pacifica felt happy, Dipper laid down on his back and Pacifica was next to him. "Goodnight Dork" Pacifica said.

"Goodnight Pacifica" Dipper said.

She put her arm around his chest and she felt a very warm feeling that she wished it would never leave. Pacifica slowly felt very calm and breathing slow as well. She had fallen asleep next to Dipper. Dipper put his arm around Pacifica and with a smile on his face, he slowly drifted off back to sleep.

 **The second chapter is over. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter showed us about how Dipper and Pacifica's relationship is starting and how they are starting to connect with each other and enjoy each other company. More will come. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but i'll be working on it trust me.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions please let me know so it could help this story get better until it ends.**

 _ **Ps: there are things in this chapter that show some interest that i'm into Space. Can you guys guess what the other thing was.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO** **NOT** **OWN GRAVITY FALLS. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter 3 - The Unfair Parents

The next morning.

Dipper awoke with a smile on his face. He saw Pacifica holding him tightly. Dipper check the clock and it was only 8:30 he didn't want to wake Pacifica so he just laid on the his bed for a while enjoying Pacifica's company. A few minutes later Pacifica woke up. Dipper noticed this and grabbed his Ipod and put a song.

"What a feeling to be right here beside you now

Holding you in my arms

When the air ran out and we both started running wild

The sky fell down

But you got stars, they're in your eyes

And I've got something missing tonight

What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow

I wish I could be there now"

Pacifica smiled and said "Good morning Dippy".

Dipper laughed a little and said "Morning Pacifica".

They both went down stairs to see if anyone else was awake. Dipper checked the living room and Candy, Grenda, and Mabel were all in a huddle sleeping. Dipper went looking for Grunkle Stan. Pacifica went into the kitchen to see what she could have for breakfast. She looked everywhere but finally she found the cereal. She poured herself some cereal in a bowl and poured some milk as well, she started to eat cereal and wait for Dipper.

Dipper was looking for Grunkle Stan he looked everywhere but didn't find him. Dipper then went into Stan's room and he found him sleeping. Dipper went into other rooms in the shack and he found Soos sleeping. Everyone was sleeping in the shack besides Pacifica and Dipper. Dipper went to the kitchen to find Pacifica eating cereal.

"Hey Dipper you going to have breakfast?" Pacifica asked.

"Yea sure" Dipper said with a smile.

Dipper and Pacifica started to eat breakfast together. Each of them taking in spoon fulls of their cereal with a smile on their face's. Moment's later the rest of the girls woke up. They came into the kitchen and started to get some cereal as well. People weren't really talking because they felt all hung over from their sleepover last night. Everyone finished eating and thank mabel for the sleepover. Candy and Grenda left but Pacifica stayed for a while thinking her parents wouldn't mind with her staying. Pacifica , Dipper and Mabel were hanging out at the shack. They started to get bored, so Mabel started to think and she got an idea.

"Guy's let's have a water balloon fight!" Mabel screamed.

"Let's do it!" Dipper and Pacifica said, They both looked at each other and blushed. Soos walked by where they were hanging out and Soos was surprised.

"Can I join you dude's in a water balloon fight, It's kinda hot" Soos said.

"Sure Soos join us" Mabel said.

Dipper was looking around and it was an even two on two, Dipper proposed that Soos and himself should go get the water balloons. He got into Soos pick up truck and soon Soos drove off. Pacifica didn't have any clothes she could wear that could get wet, so she asked Mabel if she can borrow some clothes. Mabel soon went to her room and grabbed some clothes for Pacifica. She gave it to Pacifica the clothes and she went to go change. Mabel then went to go change as well.

 _Pacifica POV_

I was sitting next to Mabel waiting for the guys to come back with the water balloon's. There was a silence between us for a while, I started to think about last night with Dipper and I. Does Dipper really like me like that? Maybe he's just acting like that around me so he doesn't hurt me. I should ask Mabel for help, maybe she could help me with this situation.

"M-Mabel" Pacifica stuttered.

"Yes Pacifica?" Mabel said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Pacifica said.

"Sure" Mabel responded.

"Okay so, I was think I like Dipper, we were hanging out last night for a while. He told me so many things about space and he even showed me his birthmark" Pacifica said.

"Really, you like Dipper! OMG!" Mabel screamed.

"I was wondering if you could help me out cause I'm not sure if he like's me" Pacifica said a little sad.

Pacifica trust me he likes you, you know he only shows his birthmark to people he trust, he even wanted to hang out with you" Mabel said. "He always wanted to be near Wendy when he had a crush on her, but don't worry I will help you".

"Thank's Mabel" Pacifica said.

Moments later the guy's came back. The sight of Dipper gave me a smile. Ugh he's so cute!, why does he have to be so cute.

Mabel then bumped me with a smirk on her face followed by a wink. I smiled at her and winked back at her with a little giggle. I saw Dipper and Soos filling up the water balloon's, I just couldn't wait to play this game, I hope it's fun.

30 minutes passed of all of us playing.

I went to go change because it started to get late. I finished changing and I dryed of my hair. I soon saw Mabel and Dipper and said goodbye to them both I hugged Mabel and I didn't hesitate to give Dipper a hug and told him "Let's hang out tomorrow" I whispered it in his ear. Dipper then said "Alright, I'll pick you up" and he hugged tighter. I smiled at them both when I was leaving slowly, walking towards the mansion. I felt a little sad that I was leaving them but I didn't want to get in more trouble from what I already am in. I was walking to the Mansion when I started to think about what Mabel told me, I hope Mabel can help me I'll be really happy if Dipper was my boyfriend. Wait!, didn't she say that Dipper had a crush on that red head, ugh what was her name…...oh ya Wendy! What if he still has a crush on her, ugh my life would be ruined. But Mabel did say that he was over her, it did happen 1 year ago too. I just want to be near him.

I got to the mansion and I was hoping my parents wouldn't notice me when I get in. I went to the speaker outside the gate and I rang it.

"Hello who is this?"

"It's me Pacifica"

"Come in Ms northwest, and by the way your parents want to talk to you".

"Great"

So much for my parents not noticing. I walk up to the door and open it just to see both of my parents waiting for me, here we go.

"PACIFICA Where have you been! We've been looking all over for you".

"Well you didn't look well enough". My father look angry at me much more than usual.

"I was at the Mystery Shack we had a sleepover".

"You're not aloud to be with peasant's, you're suppose to be with higher class family!".

"Dad I don't care i'm going to hangout with Dipper no matter wha-!" I covered my mouth quick hoping my father didn't hear me.

"Soooo you're seeing Dipper".

"What?! No!" I said it looking away

"Pacifica you will not see this boy anymore he is a bad influence on you, remember what happened last year! You brought shame to this family and ruined the family name.

"I brought shame to the FAMILY and I ruined the family's name, you're the one who never thinks about anyone else, you only think about yourself. I fixed the family name last year and you're accusing me of ruining it I did not!. How about a thank you Dad, you're an Idiot, I hate you, you're the worst. I will keep seeing Dipper and her sister no matter what, I don't care what you do to me-"

My dad slapped me, I felt a sting on my cheek and it hurt. My eyes got watery, I felt hurt.

"You will not disobey me Pacifica, if you keep seeing this boy I will not hesitate to send you to boarding school in London, they will fix all the damages they've done to you, now go to your room and think about what you've done, you put your family to shame and you're associating with a peasant".

"WHAT! I don't want to go to London for school!".

Ding Ding Ding

That stupid bell, I hate it.

I went running up to my room and I was crying so hard. I threw myself onto my bed and wish I had the twins company with me. I grabbed a pillow and I was holding on to it, thinking it was Dipper. I started to remember what Dipper played for me this morning with that song. I decided to listen to it.

"What a feeling to be right here beside you now

Holding you in my arms

When the air ran out and we both started running wild

The sky fell down

But you got stars, they're in your eyes

And I've got something missing tonight

What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow

I wish I could be there now" -Music

I started to cry harder than before. With the song playing, I then slowly fell asleep.

The next day I woke up with a smile, I started to change because I knew Dipper was coming to pick me up. I heard the doorbell go off and i knew he was here. I got very happy. I ran down stairs and opened the door to find Dipper waiting for me with a smile.

I told Dipper to come inside for a while cause I was still getting ready. I ran up stairs and fixed my hair and grabbed my purse. I slowly walked down the stairs with a huge smile on my face. Until I heard a huge sound.

I ran down the stairs and up to the door to see my dad holding his rifle, Dipper was laying on the ground gushing out blood from his head. I ran up to them and my eyes started to burst out water.

"Dad W...w...why would you do this!"

"I had too Pacifica, you can't be with a peasant like that"

"You're the worst" I started to hug Dipper on the floor, hoping he would be fine, but deep down I knew he wasn't.

I cried harder next to him

"D...Dip….Dipper wake up P..p..please"

"You're not a Northwest, you're just like this peasant" my father said walking back into his room.

 _Wakes up_

I woke up screaming, I was shaking so much from the nightmare I just had about Dipper dying in front of me. I turned my head to see what time it was and it was 12am, thankfully my parents weren't home they usually go to parties, so they didn't hear me scream just a few seconds ago. I grabbed my phone and started to dial the Mystery Shack. I waited a few seconds until someone answered.

"H-hello?" Dipper said drowsy.

"Dipper!"

"Pacifica, why are you calling so late? I was about to go to sleep".

"Dipper, I had a nightmare"

"Did you call me just to tell me this?"

"You were in it, bad things happened to you? I'm really scared".

"Its ok, im still here".

"Don't pick me up in the morning, I'll go to the shack, I don't want anything bad happening to you".

"Don't worry Pacifica nothing bad will happen to me, trust me"

"Dipper I wish you were with me that nightmare I had was really scary".

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

"Ummm, I don't think it's a good idea you know what happened, what if it actually happens".

"Oh ok, just text me, 'Cause Stan doesn't like it when I use the shacks phone, it's if people want to buy stuff or whatever"

"Ok here's my number (737-77-7000)".

(Hopefully not a real number) - Author

"Alright sweet I'll text you, bye Pacifica".

"Bye Dip"

I hanged up the phone and went back to bed and waited for Dipper to text me. I was falling asleep when my phone vibrated.

It was Dipper, I read his text and it said

"Hey :)".

I was happy that I wasn't alone, but in reality I actually was.

We texted for a while, until I fell asleep with Dipper on my mind.

 _Dipper POV_

I think Pacifica fell asleep, I'll just text her a goodnight so when she wakes up she know's she didn't fall asleep alone.

I wondered what her dream was about she didn't want to tell me because she felt like it could really happen to me, so I guess I have to be on alert, anything could happen to me. Well it's getting late i'm just going to listen to music and hopefully I'll-"Yawn" fall asleep. I grabbed my Ipod and I put it on shuffle,the first song was the one I played for her this morning.

 _3rd POV_

Dipper slowly went to sleep with a smile on his face, while listening to his music and thinking about Pacifica.

 **The third chapter is finished, sorry it took a while I'm on spring break and I've been really lazy, as you have notice there are thing in here that I like can you guess what they are. You may have also notice that i've ended the chapter happily but will i keep it going or not hahaha.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit different expect that**

 **Also try to decrypt this code the numbers are the letters like (A-1 B-2 C-3) get it alright.**

 **9 14 5 22 5 18 21 14 4 5 18 19 20 15 15 4 23 8 1 20 12 15 22 5 23 1 19 18 5 1 12 12 25 12 9 11 5 2 21 2 12 20 9 20 6 15 18 2 18 19 20 20 9 13 5 12 15 15 11 9 14 7 9 14 25 15 21 18 5 25 5 19.**

 **There is foreshadowing this code by the way.**

 **PS: I decided to give the Northwest's back their mansion, either way they are rich and they can buy another one, plus after a year they could make more money.**


End file.
